More than you know
by tete105
Summary: KT feels left out when all of her friends in Anubis house are going out. When fate -also known as detention- brings them together, will Sibuna plans ruin it? Read to find out


KT strode into the main room and plopped down in the seat at the end of the table. She looked around the room to see the couples of the following Eddie and Patricia, Mara and Fabian, Jerome and Joy, Willow and Alfie. She looked at her pancakes. She felt left out.

"So can I walk you over to school?" Fabian said to Mara

"Of course," Mara said to Fabian. He'd been asking her that since they got together. Maybe in a little while he'll understand that there actually going out. She said to herself. A few minutes later everyone had gotten up to go… together. She just sat there brushing off the bread crumbs from her toast off her grey uniform skirt and got up to leave. She heard the bell ring. Ugh she thought to herself. Even if she ran she would still be late. She grabbed her bag and started running. She could fell the squishy consistency of the mud, on her flat gray shoes. The wind was blowing her hair everywhere. She noticed a boy who was running also. Then she got to the school and entered the empty hallway.

"Late too?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, do you have an excuse as dumb as mine?" She asked him

"Finishing my homework," He began, "yours?"

"Sulking," KT said

"Oh, what about?" He asked

"Why should I give all my business to a guy I just met in an empty hallway?" She stated

"C'mon it's not like I'm going to tell any of your friends" he said

"It's embarrassing" She said. Mr. Sweet entered the hallway

"You two are late for class. Mr. March this is your third tardy. You have detention, you as well Ms. Rush," Mr. Sweet said as he walked away.

"See you at detention Ms. Rush," He said.

"And you Mr. March," KT said as she walked away. She didn't feel happy about the detention about who she was getting the detention with.

KT went into the drama room and sat down next to Eddie who was looking into Patricia's eyes and about to kiss. She played with her crystal ring on her finger. She looked around the room to see all of her friends either cuddling or kissing.

"Umm… guys I don't this is the proper place to display PDA," KT said

Eddie waved his hands in a way that gave KT a signal to leave them alone. With that she stood up and left the room. Towards the end of the day KT had a free period. She finished all her homework and then she rested her head on her arms just to be woken up by March. That's what she called him since she didn't know his first name.

"Rush," March said. I guess he did the same thing about her name, "You're not going to sleep the whole way through right, I want someone to 'acquaint' with during detention," KT blushed. She didn't know why she felt this way about him; she just got so flustered around him. He had away with words…. At least she thought so. She wiped the invisible drool that was on her chin.

"Good Afternoon, I'm your monitor for today. So no talking, otherwise another detention," Ms. Andrews said, "Attendance," KT and March being the only ones in there; it was kind of weird. Ms. Andrews called both of their names and then went to reading her book. KT received a note from March.

_You didn't exactly tell me why you were sulking _

_-Jason_

So that's his name

_I told you it was embarrassing._

_-KT_

_I want to know_

_-Jason_

_You'll just think it one of those stupid girl things_

_-KT_

She looked over to see Jason smile showing his perfect teeth and his piercing blue eyes. She melted inside; she focused on the note.

_Okay I was sulking because I don't have a boyfriend and all my friends do_

_-KT_

_Oh really?_

_-Jason _

_Yeah_

_-KT_

_I don't mean to sound sudden but maybe I can take you out on Friday_

_-Jason_

_Yeah, sure_

_KT_

KT didn't show it but she was having a party inside of her. She hid the note in her bag so Ms. Andrews wouldn't see it. During the detention time all KT could think about was how her date with Jason would go. She smiled not thinking anything else but him. His hair swoop, his perfect teeth, his eyes. Ms. Andrews stopped her thoughts.

"Okay it time to pack up, please stay out of trouble. I'll see you tomorrow," Ms. Andrews said. It's was seven o' clock when KT left. She went into the school looking spaced out. KT went upstairs and into her room; Willow was there.

"I'm guessing that tonight was an excite," Willow said in happy perky voice.

"You're guessing right," KT said. She noticed as she looked in the mirror that she hadn't stopped smiling. She tried to stop smiling but she couldn't. She turned to her bed and sat down on the edge, already thinking on what to wear for the special occasion. The next statement almost took her breath away, "He asked me out!"

"Ooh what's his name?" Willow asked.

"Jason March," KT said. She almost ran out of breath when she said his name. She remembered seeing him running to school and then took off her half muddy shoe. She took out her PJ's and then took out a towel. "I'll give you more details when I'm done my shower; with that KT took her towel and went to the bathroom. Willow sat in their room and felt happy for her friend and started to get out her nail set to do her nails.

When KT got out of the shower she realized something, something so horrid that it might ruin her chances with Jason. She sighed as she mumbled to herself.

"Sibuna stake out, ugh" she had completely forgotten what she was supposed to do say, "Hey guys I'm sorry I can't make to the meeting I have a date that night. She mentally slapped herself. She knew she couldn't get away with anything slick. She really wanted to go on the date; is it worth risking the world. She didn't know what to do. She looked at her options: go to the date and feel guilty, or she could go the stake out and be alone forever. She realized what she had to do. How come you think of everything in a sensible way when you're in the shower, she thought.

The next day KT woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock. She realized Willow or Patricia were nowhere. They were early birds so she just shook it off. After she got ready she looked in the mirror for an excuse to call of the date

"I would like to go on the date with you but I can't because my aunt has…. No," she said she was looking for something general. Sick! She can say she's sick that'll work perfectly. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs and sat down in her spot that she was in before the edge of the table.

She took the orange juice that was in the middle of the table and poured some in her cup. She was entirely sad as she picked up an apple and took a big bite out of it.

"What's wrong with you?" Patricia asked. _Now they want to pay attention to me_ KT thought

"Nothing," KT said trying to hide the pain with a smile. Then all of the others went back to their original position. KT got up early and left early to go to the school. She didn't want to be late again and probably catch up with Jason. She walked out the door and went to school. Since everybody was either getting ready or eating at this time she waited in her homeroom that was unlocked. She stood there and fell asleep she got sleepier and sleepier and sleepier. As she fell asleep. KT saw a faint picture that became clear; it was Jason on the house of Anubis door step.

_She felt the wind blow on her face as she walked outside and greeted Jason. Jason gave her a box of chocolate hearts, she took the chocolate and then she ate it and spit it on his shirt. He looked disgusted but he put it beside. He took her to the movie and she ripped the ticket up and said, "I'm not seeing that crappy movie!" She declared. He said okay and took her to the restaurant. She took the menu and threw it at him and said, "I'm not eating this food." They left the restaurant and then he took her back to the house. He leaned in to kiss her and she went inside the house and let him fall in the bush full of thorns. Watching him through the window, she came back out and started laughing at him. She took his heat and broke it in to two._

She woke up to the sounds of people entering the room. She felt like that's what it would feel like when she faked sick to get out of the date that she wanted to go on. She went through the day focusing on her date that she would have to lie to get put off. She didn't like to lie –except for Sibuna but a whole different subject- especially when she didn't want to. The school bell rang and she fled out into the hallway. She grabbed her book bag from her locker and came out side. Tomorrow was the day where she had to give up her dream date for Sibuna.

The day went by quickly on Friday. She told Jason that KT couldn't make the date. Jason looked upset when she told him the news. That night she got ready to sneak around the campus and look for clues. The night was in a Dark blue type of way. KT and Eddie were on a stake out. Hiding behind walls so nobody from school –or house- would find them.

He was strolling around the campus as he does every night to enjoy the scenery and then he saw it. His "sick" date and Eddison Miller strolling around the campus. He felt his heart sank, then went back home.

Saturday Morning KT went over to Jason's house and knocked. Once a brunette opened the door she asked for Jason she said that he wasn't here but she saw Jason on the steps.

"Jason, I see you, come out I need to talk to you," KT said. Jason gave up the stairs and then went outside.

"What," He said in an annoyed tone.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," KT said in a joking manner.

"Okay, I saw you last night," Jason said

"You did?" KT said worried that he's found out about her and Eddie's stake out.

"You and Eddison Miller hanging about around the campus, I obviously know what you two were doing," Jason said with his British accent. KT knew he knew something but she didn't want to say anything just in case he didn't know. He continues what he is saying, "You two are going out." What how could he possibly think that I'm going out with my best friend. I looked at him with a weird look on my face.

"What?" I began, "Eddie and I don't go out,"

"Then why were you two out here together so close," Jason asked.

"Well Eddie and I were on a sta-," KT began giving up the secret of Sibuna. She looked down at the grass as the wind blew in her hair in her face.

"Stake dinner, were you," Jason said

"No," KT replied

"Then what?" Jason said. KT was so clustered with thoughts. She looked in his blue eyes and then said, "I wish I could tell you," She said with regret as she walked away from him, and a happy future. She felt a warm hand on her arm and she shivered. She never felt so safe. He turned her around and greeted her with a kiss. It was so welcoming and heat came into. His tongue started poking her lips so she can open her mouth. Their tongues danced rhythmically. They had to breathe so the pulled apart. She looked shocked. She liked it as she went in for another passionate kiss he stopped her.

"We can finish our dance later when I finally take you on that date," Jason said

"Okay," KT said in a dreamily daze, "When?"

"Tonight at eight," Jason clarified KT thought hard and she didn't have any plans for Sibuna.

"Okay," KT confirmed. KT went home dreaming about the date. When she got back, Mara saw her in a daze.

"How was your stroll on the campus?" Mara asked.

"Magical," KT said with a smile on her face.

"I guess you found you price charming," Mara said

"More than you know," KT said as she went upstairs to get ready for her date. KT didn't feel so weird after the date anymore. She felt as if she was equal to all of her friends, even though he didn't live in the house, she felt close to him.

**SORRY IT'S LONG BUT I TRIED TO MAKE IT A ONE SHOT. I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. TELL ME IN THE REVEIWS IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES.**


End file.
